The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Physocarpus plant botanically known as Physocarpus opulifolius and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Minall2’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in La Menitre, Maine et Loire, France during May 2008. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Physocarpus cultivars with dark purple-colored foliage and a compact growth habit.
The new Physocarpus cultivar was the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary breeding selection coded 11078, not patented, characterized by its white-colored flowers, medium purple-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is COPPERTINA ‘Mindia’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,317, characterized by its white-colored flowers, medium copper-colored foliage, and vigorous, upright-mounding growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during August 2011 in a controlled environment in La Menitre, Maine et Loire, France.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since August 2011 in La Menitre, Maine et Loire, France, and Mt. Angel, Oreg. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.